


El color de tus mejillas

by ladysaionji



Series: Kiss Challenge [1]
Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Epilogue, Spoilers, kiss challenge, tried to make it warm and sweet but failed horribly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysaionji/pseuds/ladysaionji
Summary: Los días pasan en este lugar gris, pero un gesto puede teñirlo todo de color.





	El color de tus mejillas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! He decidido darle una oportunidad a lo del Kiss Challenge, ¡a ver si soy capaz de escribirlos todos! 
> 
> Empiezo con el Tired Kiss, gracias a Icíar por esta idea tan mona. <3

 

— Muy bien, suficiente por hoy.

Shiraishi se levantó de la silla frente al ordenador y se volvió hacia su paciente, quién salió de su ensimismamiento al oír las palabras del doctor. Sonrió inquieta al cruzarse las miradas, a lo que él respondió, como siempre, con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, pero que con el paso del tiempo se teñía más y más de frustración y agotamiento.

—¿Sigo igual...? — preguntó ella en voz baja, mientras Shiraishi le retiraba con cuidado los electrodos que cubrían su cabeza.

El chico asintió, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

— Eso también quiere decir que no has empeorado, así que no te preocupes demasiado. — comentó, y el cansancio era más que evidente en su voz. Más que intentar convencerla a ella, se repetía esas palabras a sí mismo para asegurarse de que iba en la buena dirección, aunque hiciera meses que los resultados fueran exactamente los mismos.

Asintió apesadumbrada, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en la expresión del doctor, que había acabado de retirarle los electrodos y ahora recogía el aparato. Esperó que se volviera de nuevo hacia ella para dedicarle otra de sus sonrisas, pero eso no sucedió. Este volvió a sentarse frente al ordenador y comenzó a teclear, sin mediar palabra, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable. Veía a al doctor esforzándose cada día por que ella se recuperara del todo, recobrara la memoria, veía como eso le desgastaba y aún así continuaba dando todo de sí, sin negarle nunca una sonrisa sincera y su optimismo, día tras día, mes a mes. A lo mejor era ella que no ponía todo de su parte, quizás no se lo estaba tomando lo suficientemente en serio. Después de todo, aquella situación, aunque extraña, no era tampoco tan incómoda. Quizás su cuerpo se había acostumbrado y los intentos del doctor no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo. Eso le dolía más que el temor de quedarse para siempre en aquel estado, de no conocer nada más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Decidida, retiró las sábanas que la cubrían hasta la cintura y bajó las piernas al suelo, buscando en él sus zapatillas. Hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que pudo e intentó ponerse en pie, lo que provocó que el colchón de la cama hiciera ruido y Shiraishi se diera la vuelta alarmado.

— ¡Ichika! — exclamó, apartando la silla y corriendo a ayudar a su paciente, a quien rodeó rápidamente por la cintura —¿Por qué te has levantado sola? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

Ichika se apoyó en su hombro y negó, sintiéndose incluso peor que antes. El doctor suspiró aliviado y le revolvió el pelo, para a continuación ayudarla a recostarse de nuevo en la cama. Recolocó los cojines y la cubrió con la sábana otra vez, todo aquello sin cruzar ni una vez la mirada.

— Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí... — murmuró ella, antes de que el doctor se retirara de la cama y volviera a sus informes. Sonrió cuando este por fin levantó la mirada para mirarla a los ojos. Aprovechando la ocasión, se incorporó un poco y posó un beso en la mejilla del doctor, quien se quedó paralizado y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Shiraishi parpadeó un par de veces ante una Ichika cuyas mejillas se volvían más y más rojas por momentos. No sabía a cuento de qué venía aquello ahora pero sin duda la reacción de la chica no ayudaba para nada en hacer que su corazón se tranquilizara. Llevaba unos días que cualquier palabra suya le llevaba al borde de las lágrimas (y no sabía hasta que punto se le estaba dando bien disimularlo ya), pero aquel beso dulce amenazaba con hacerle llorar por una razón diferente. Podía ver en aquella acción repentina el ímpetu de su Ichika, y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas eran iguales que cuando él se divertía haciéndola rabiar, meses atrás.

— Lo siento, he sido una maleducada, yo solo... lo que quería decir es que estoy muy contenta de que haya alguien tan preocupado por que vuelva a ser como siempre... A partir de ahora me esforzaré más para recuperarme. Seguro que tienes otras cosas de las que ocuparte, y no quiero que sigas atado a esto para siem...

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Shiraishi rodeó a su paciente por los hombros, con cuidado, hundiendo la cara en su melena despeinada. Consciente de que estaba derramando algunas lágrimas, la sujetó firmemente, para que esta no pudiera separarse y verlo llorar.

— Deberías descansar un poco... no me va a pasar nada si te lo tomas con calma. Yo estoy bien así. Saber que te preocupas ya es muy importante para mí. — continuó ella, respondiendo a su abrazo.

Shiraishi se recompuso tan rápido como pudo y se separó, exhalando un profundo suspiro. Esta vez fue él el que se dejó llevar y posó un beso en la cabeza de la chica, tirando un poco por tierra todas sus promesas de mantenerse lo más profesional posible con ella. La sonrisa misteriosa volvía a dibujarse en sus labios, pero esta vez Ichika podía distinguir un destello diferente en sus ojos.

— Qué paciente más extraña me ha tocado — se dijo a sí mismo, pensativo — no sé si quiere perderme rápido de vista o de lo contrario prefiere pasar más tiempo conmigo. Hmmmm.  
— ¿Eh? Yo no quería decir nada de eso... — Shiraishi hizo oídos sordos y se dirigió hacia la puerta — ¡Doctor! ¿Adónde vas?  
— ¿No me has dicho que descanse? Voy a por la comida. Espérame, Ichika.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_Espérame, Ichika_ — se repitió, apretando los puños y aguantando de nuevo las lágrimas. — _Te traeré de vuelta, te lo juro. Te devolveré todo lo bueno que has hecho por mí._

**Author's Note:**

> De acuerdo, la idea principal era que esto fuera adorable /y ya está/ pero como me ENCANTA martirizarme al final ha resultado ser un pelín doloroso. Y me parece genial. 
> 
> Odio/adoro ver a Shiraishi así. 
> 
> No sé si se ha transmitido del todo la personalidad de este chico, me parece superdifícil hacerle justicia, sobre todo cuando no puede ser un tease total. De Ichika no puedo decir mucho porque tampoco es que sea la Ichika de siempre (que le hubiera sugerido descansar de manera más contundente, seguro).


End file.
